


Blindfolds

by palosoprano



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff and Angst, Forgive Me, M/M, Mentioned Characters, but more of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 16:57:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3903895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palosoprano/pseuds/palosoprano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will is Sunshine and Nico is doing his best to keep it around him.</p><p>A lot of people are blond. Don't trust what you see. My God, Nico, don't you know anything?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blindfolds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hisokun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisokun/gifts).



Somebody had to.

 

The room finally had a space wide enough in the center for what Will planned. Putting a wooden chair in the focus of it, he stepped back, admiring his handiwork. Good thing he was a medic, and not an interior designer, otherwise he’d be broke. It was quite hard moving and shoving the furniture of the Hades cabin aside, especially when you’re alone. But all that sweating would all be worth it when Nico says ‘yes’. Hopefully, he’ll say yes. Grabbing the bowl of rose petals on what was supposed to be the bedside table (but what was now just a table since it was shoved to the walls like the others) he showered them on the floor surrounding the chair. It was cheesy and tacky and the worst of clichés, but it was for Nico and for Nico he could be all those things.  
Someone knocked on the door.  
He tensed, though he knew it wasn’t Nico, because he was training with Clarisse. She didn’t know what he planned to do, but as always, when he asked, she immediately agreed like the good friend she was.  
“Who is it?”  
“Uhm. Nico? It’s Jason. I think I left my shirt there last night.”  
Heaving a sigh of relief, he turned to the door and got out, but closed it before Jason could see what he was doing inside. “Hey, Jay. Nico’s not here. He’s out training.” Will said with a smile.  
“Will. Uh, thanks. I’ll go ask him.” He turned to go, but pivoted on his heel and, with his hands in his pockets, said, “Or, I could just go get it inside, no need to break his momentum.”  
“Just… You can get it later. It’s a mess in there. You know Nico.” Will laughed.  
Jason, who had started laughing with him, clapped him on the back and said while walking that he’d be back later, and if Will sees Nico, to greet him hello for him. Will said yes, happy to talk to Jason, but he needed to finish up on a lot of things, so he too, waved goodbye.

&&&

Will sat on the root of the tree watching Nico wipe the sweat he gathered from practice. Everything was set except for the bowl of Hershey kisses he left in the fridge of the Apollo cabin to keep it cool. He got up and as he was walking to his boyfriend, Nico saw him and smiled. The two years of peace in Camp Half-Blood had cleared Nico of his paranoia that people didn’t want to be with him. Since the bonfire Will organized for Nico two summers ago, Nico’s been smiling more and more often, his eyes finally dancing with mirth again, and his skin finally turning into the golden tone Will loved to kiss and stroke. This Nico was uninhibited by dark thoughts and frequented by jests and laughter. And warmth; of all things that had changed in Nico, his warmth was the most noticeable one.  
“Hey, Sunshine.” Nico took Will into his arms, and captured Will’s lips with his own. Nico smelled of sweat, of man, and of the sun. Nico’s sixteen year old body aligned perfectly with Will’s nineteen. Pulling back, Will took Nico’s hand in his and dragged him to the general direction of the cabins.  
“C’mon. I wanna show you something.”  
Running his hand through his dark hair, he chuckled, “What? Sunshine, I’m a mess. I’m all sweaty and dirty and I got Clarisse all over me.”  
Will turned to Nico and the younger teen’s shoulders in his hands. “That doesn’t matter. What matters is that I love you.”  
Laughing, Nico scooped Will into his arms once again, his biceps bulging from the effort. “I know, Sunshine. I won’t. And remember, I love you, too.” And he kissed Will on the nose. “Now, what was that you were so excited to show me?”  
Will blushed his cute little blush before brandishing a bandana that was folded neatly from his back pocket. He shook it out until all folds were gone before twisting it and went behind Nico.  
“Wait, Will. Sunshine, what are you doing? I’m not really into bondage. Well, unless it’s with you.”  
Dropping his arms and putting his chin unto Nico’s shoulder, he asked, “Don’t you trust me?”  
“Of course I do. What kind of question is that?”  
“It’s a real one. Trust me.” Then Nico fell silent, and Will took that as his cue to continue.  
After covering Nico’s eyes with the bandana, Will grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the Hades cabin’s door. “Don’t say a word. I’ll be back, just a quick grab. Go inside, straight ahead, you’ll find a chair. Sit on it, and wait for me. Don’t take the bandana off.” Will opened the door, gently pushed Nico inside, and left the door open just a slab, letting some light in.

& & &

Nico couldn’t see anything. He was terrified of the dark now, after being on the verge of death after shadow travelling a tad too many times to transport the Athena Parthenon. But he couldn’t say that to Will, not after Will obviously put a lot of thought into this. He patted the wall, where he knew the light switch would be, and flicked it on when he touched it. Light flooded behind the bandana, making the darkness appear red, rather than black. It didn’t help. Still, he had to do this. Better to face his fears now, and not tell Will. Hit two birds with one stone and all that.  
Walking carefully forward, as Will had instructed him to do, he bumped against something solid and using his hands, identified it to be the chair. He sat on what he believed what was the front, and almost ended up falling on his ass. He would have laughed at himself if only he wasn’t very fidgety about the dark. Figuring Will wouldn’t notice if he slipped it down just a bit, he did just that, and the fear started ebbing away at the sliver of light that began showing. All he could see through was a thin line, and he had to turn his eyes upwards just to see, and that made his eyes hurt.  
Admitting defeat, he sat on the chair with his arms crossed, wishing for Will to arrive faster.

& & &

Jason ran towards the Hades cabin still slightly wet from the shower. He had to get that shirt. It was a gift from Leo, one he saw on his bed after the war. He told Hazel all about it, and she wanted to see him wearing it when she and Frank arrived. And they were going to be here in less than an hour.  
Seeing the door was open, he went inside, and barely contained a shout of surprise when he saw Nico sitting there in the middle of the room, eyes covered, arms crossed, and his face devoid of a smile. Which was unusual because Nico smiled often these days, which is in turn more unusual because Nico never seemed to like smiling to begin with. And Will nowhere to be seen.  
Reckoning if he grabbed the shirt quickly without letting either if the other boys he knows about their little BDSM secret, all would be alright. He’d have his shirt, and they’d practice their kinks without the knowledge of the others. A win-win situation.  
He saw the glint of the red shirt on a bedpost behind Nico, and tiptoeing ever so quietly, he passed Nico and took hold of the shirt. But as he passed Nico again on his way to the door, he heard Nico say, “Finally,” and grabbed him.

& & &

Nico took hold of Will’s shirt and shoved his tongue into Will’s mouth. Sliding one hand from the blonde’s chest to his nape, he moaned and pushed deeper into the warmth Will had to offer. When he heard the door creak from something hitting it, he thought someone was at the door. He almost tore the bandana away and explain to the voyeur that it was a surprise from Will, not some BDSM kink. Will smelled of soap, and Nico thought it was quite unfair that Will left him here to shower while he knew that Nico stank from Tartarus and back. But still. It’s okay. Nico slid his other hand from Will’s chest, only to grasp the blonde’s ass and kneaded it, extricating a moan from the blonde. Nico smiled, and said, “My Sunshine.”

& & &

“Not your Sunshine anymore.” Will’s voice rang throughout the room, causing the two to separate. Nico jumped back, tearing off his bandana, only to see Will standing on the doorstep, with a bowl of chocolates in his shaking hands. He turned to look at his partner in tongue ballet and saw that it was… Jason.  
He didn’t have time to admonish Jason, or to say anything in fact because Will started talking. “I leave you alone for ten minutes and this is what I come to?! You making out with him?! What kind of anniversary is this?”  
It was their anniversary. That was why Will had done all this. And he repaid him with making out with Jason Grace. “I- I thought he was you. You took so long, that—“  
“Oh now, so it’s my fault?! Nico?” He paused, and his eyes opened wide as if he came to a realization. “So that was why he had a shirt left over. Because you were cheating on me with him.” Turning to Jason, he continued, “I advise you, on your future attempts to ruin people’s lives, don’t be so blatant.”  
Jason stepped forward. “No, I left it because—“  
“Oh, save your excuses for Piper. She’d believe them.”  
Jason was obviously taken aback. “Why, you assho—“  
Nico brisk walked to Will and dragged him away from the cabin, Jason, and his anger. “Sunshine, it’s not what you think it is. I tho—I thought he was you, with the blonde hair, and the soap—“  
“The soap? Why would I smell of soap?”  
“I figured you left me to take a quick bath, you know, to ready yourself…”  
Will ran his lithe fingers through his already messy hair and said, “Seriously, Nico? Is that all you think about? Sex? What happened to love? Is that what our relationship is about? Sex?”  
Swiping his hand over his face, Nico said, “No, that’s not what I meant. Gods, Will. Just… Shut up, for one sec.”  
Will looked at him with anger, hurt, and rebellion in his eyes. He stood with his arms akimbo. “Okay. Explain. Explain to me why you were cheating on me with a straight guy. Well, maybe Jason is not that straight, eh? I really thought all you felt for each other was friendship. Explain to me why you would do it with the possibility of me walking in? Is that like a thrill for the both of you?” Will’s voice never rose nor wavered. It just took the even approach, which hurts more than the former.  
“Stop, Let me—“  
He dropped his arms and took something out of his pocket, “Explain to me, why of all days, would you choose to spring this on me now, and just as I was thinking of proposing!” It was a little velvet box.  
“Will, sto—wait. You were gonna propose?” Nico’s surprise was blatant.  
Will’s shoulders slumped and he started tossing the box into the air, and catching it with the same hand. Throw, catch. “Yes. But I don’t know now. Maybe I’ll just give this back to my mom then.” Throw, catch.  
Nico tried to get the box but Will pushed him back. “No. No no no no no. Propose, Will. I’ll say yes. Yes! God, yes!”  
Throw, catch. “No, Nico. Not after that.” He pockets the box.  
“What?” Nico’s shoulders mirrored Will’s.  
“Not after that debacle, Nico. How would I know that you would stay loyal to me after we’re married? You’re not even loyal to me now.”  
“Will. Trust me, trust me like the way I trust you; like the way you ask me to trust you, I ask you now to do the same. It’s all a big misunderstanding. I thought Jason was you, and I grabbed him and kissed him. I have never—and I never plan to—cheat on you. Gods, you’re the best thing that has ever happened to me, why would I just throw all that away?” Unlike Will’s, Nico’s voice gradually began to rise, and he nearly shouted at the end.  
“Maybe because I’m not good enough for you?”  
“Are you even listening to yourself? I love you, never forget that.”  
“I won’t. Not after today.”  
“Will. Don’t.”  
“You broke my heart. Nico. Somebody had to, and I’m glad it was you.”  
“Sunshine, don’t go. I’ll just run after you, and pin you down. Until you say you stay.”  
“No, you won’t. Because you abide by free will, and you know, that if I go now, whatever you do, whatever you say, won’t change my mind. It’ll just hurt the both of us.”  
“But I’m hurting now, isn’t that enough?”  
“I’m sorry you had to hurt, Nico. That’s the last thing I want to happen to you.”  
“Will, please. Don’t be such a martyr.”  
“I’m going, Nico. And just know that I believe you, I just need some time to think.”  
“I love you.”  
Will turned around last time to look at him but didn’t say it back.

**Author's Note:**

> I have really no idea what I wrote. I love them both. And maybe the time will come that I will write the sequel to this stupid story. HAHAHHAHAHA ok
> 
>  
> 
> forgive me i have no idea what im doing


End file.
